Traps 2: Continuation of the Insanity
by J.C. Thomas
Summary: Allana is still up to her tricks, but this time she has some help from a few unlikely places... and what's Mystique doing around anyway? Who will Rogue decide? Pietro or Scott? (Pt. 1 of 2 of the lead in to Traps 3 is posted)
1. Reflecting

This was going to be a long weekend and she knew it. It was dinner. More specifically it was Saturday night dinner. She was never one for "Family Time" and was thankful that Saturday night was not the time for it. Everybody was doing his or her own thing; most were heading to The Bat Cave, the hottest teen club in Bayville. Technically, she thought to herself, the only club in Bayville. She had let Allana and Jasper talk her into going with them, it was definitely better than sitting around here reflecting on what had happened today. She sighed and shoved what food she had left around on her plate. The food blurred together as she remembered what happened.  
"Back so soon?" Scott had said rudely when Pietro came in. Pietro had just ignored him and looked straight at her.  
"Rogue, can we talk?"  
"Ah, really don't feel like talking ta ya." She answered simply.   
"Yeah, so why don't you just leave?" Scott sneered.   
"Why don't you just back off, Summers? This has nothing to do with you." Pietro countered, and she felt a headache coming on.  
Some of people were starting to complain about the noise and asking them to go away, but the two guys just ignored them.   
"If it involves Rogue it involves me." Scott said.  
"She doesn't belong to you, why do you act like she does?"   
Rogue got off the couch she had been sitting on and left the room and went upstairs, she really wasn't in the mood to watch a fight, particularly if this fight had something to do with her. She didn't really understand what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it. She then heard the front door slam and a, "I see you two are already at it," indicating that Allana was back. Just great, Rogue thought. An insult or so were traded with Scott and Allana then a few more with Pietro and Scott. Rogue just sat at the top of the stairs listening.   
"Do you always have to be perfect? Why not go for someone more your style like Miss Grey?"  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again, the only reason you want Rogue is to get her back in the Brotherhood."  
"What do you know? Absolutely nothing and yet you parade around all high and mighty not noticing Rogue until someone else takes an interest in her, just like what happened with Jean and Duncan."  
Rogue could practically see Scott's itch to just lift off his sunglasses and blast the younger mutant away as they continued to trade verbal abuse. She could see Pietro looking angry rather than his usual smugness when he retaliated. She heard Allana crack her knuckles, ready to take them both on if necessary. She could see the way Kurt readied himself in case Allana did so. All of this raced through her mind and she wanted to scream for it to stop. It was ridiculous the way they were fighting, neither actually liked her, why were they bothering?  
Then it happened, it stopped. Nothing was said for a long time. Then the door slammed again and everybody went back to normal. Everybody that is except Scott, Allana, and herself, Pietro she assumed was the one who left. She wanted to cry. Why was this happening to her?  
Her food came back into focus after that. She sighed again gaining Allana's attention. "You alright, Rogueness?" She shook her head yes and went back to playing with her food. It was going to be a long weekend.  
  
************  
Sorry for obvious shortness of this beginning chapter, but I did it for a reason. So yes... this kicks off Traps 2. I hope you all enjoy this. I also would like to announce one of my favorite authors Phoenix... if I read correctly that is... has made up with her muse and will be making a comeback. *Starts the applause* Hehe... anyway... so yes... of btw I noticed no one reviewed Jessie's hard-worked-on Scott/Allana... hmmmm... the ending will be posted this weekend I promise to it... but how come no reviews... she likes them just as much as I do... hmmm... anyway... I guess I'll see you guys in a few days... If not under Traps 2 under the Playing Cupid series, which will make its debut soon... Bye for now...   
J.C. Thomas 


	2. Dancing

Dancing. She liked dancing, normally anyway. She didn't like to be forced to. Which was how she felt when Allana, Jasper, and Tobias had dragged her to The Bat Cave, which was of course a dancing club. Allana and Jasper were on duty tonight, so between breaks she was bored and talked to Tobias. She refused to dance though it looked a lot more fun than hanging around on the sidelines. It was pathetic really; the truth was she didn't have anyone to dance with. She liked it that way, ever since last time anyway.   
"Wanna dance?" She whipped around to find Pietro. She turned back to Tobias who shrugged and headed toward the bathroom leaving them alone. Inwardly groaning, she faced Pietro again and murmured, "No." She wanted to say yes, anything was better than being bored the whole night, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.  
"Come on... you know you want to." Pietro grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. Rogue liked dancing, but she definitely didn't like to be forced. She wanted to hit him, but lost the nerve when a slow song came on and Pietro wrapped his arms around her.   
  
-I ain't looking for a steady thing  
I ain't looking for what love brings  
I'm still young and I ain't ready babe  
I'm still looking for some better days  
I don't want to give you everything  
I just want to make you feel things  
If you ain't down to give me everything  
Just throw it away  
Don't assume cause I'm a woman  
That I'll fall in love  
Don't expect I'm young   
And need to be took care of  
Don't wanna hear you got what I need  
Cause how would you know before I speak  
You've gotta understand my side  
I've had a crazy crazy life  
Nobody came along to open up my eyes  
You gotta take what you can get  
Don't even bother with my heart  
Cause I gotta feeling I won't let it start-  
  
  
It was a song she knew too well. She now remembered why she wanted to pull away before and started to do so again. Pietro apparently wasn't having it, because his grip tightened around her waist.  
"Pietro, please." She almost pleaded with him.  
He shook his head no as the d.j. launched into yet another slow song. Which normally wasn't what The Bat Cave. She looked up meaning to give whoever it was a death glare for doing this to her and found Allana and Jasper with devilish smiles to match her glare. She sighed and turned back to Pietro and forgot why she wanted to get away from him as he started singing. The song played and the lyrics got to her, she fell deeper and deeper into blue eyes and warm embrace.   
  
-Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
We'll get right, where to fight  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
When it breaks  
All it takes is some trying  
If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna make you stay  
Soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
So if you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past to pass  
It was good, it was bad but it was real   
And that's all you get in the end of the matter  
Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some trying  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love-  
  
The song ended, and a Linkin Park song played. But, Rogue no longer wanted to go. Pietro didn't release his hold on her either. They just stayed there staring into each other's eyes, neither noticing the triumphant high five between Allana and Jasper nor Scott's entrance into the club.  
  
********************  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!! As you can guess... Pink, Linkin Park, and Enrique Inglasies do not belong to me... but that's beside the point.... This over all was another short one... the next chapter will be longer... I promise... But anyways...I'm glad you guys like this... Next installment should be Sunday-Monday... I'll give you a hint... tension... hehe... anyway... see ya later! 


	3. Decision

There was only one reason that he had for being there, that was because he was crazy. When he walked into The Bat Cave's dark embrace he immedietly wanted to turn around and go back home. He didn't belong there and was going to do must that... leave. Turning around he found himself being pulled back, he whipped around to face Allana with her arms crossed and a questioning look.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I have no..." He trailed off as he saw Pietro and Rogue on the dance floor, "clue." He finished as an after thought.  
"Riiight, this isn't really your scene, Boy Scout."  
"Uh huh." Scott kept his eyes on Pietro and Rogue. He was mad. It would be kind of pointless to say he saw red, because well, he already did. But you get my point.   
"You don't seem the type to come here willingly, Pretty Boy."  
"Okay."  
"And you're going to lend me a million dollars so I can launch a rocket up your ass and send you to Mars. Only the best of course."  
"Of course."  
"And little Martians that are controlled by Magneto will take over your body and then take over the world."  
"Alright."  
"Oh by the way, Magneto and Rogue are going to get married."  
"What?" His ears piqued at the sound of Rogue's name and turned to look at Allana laughing.  
"You are gone, Scott. What are you doing here? This ain't really your scene."  
He shrugged and turned back to Pietro and Rogue.  
"Oh, I see, I thought so." Allana said.  
"You thought what?" Scott asked irritated.  
"Rogue, that's why you're here, am I right?"  
"No." He fidgeted.  
"Why you lie to me, Scott? I'm from New York City, I can see through your bull."  
He nodded. "Okay, so what though? She looks a little busy."  
"So? This is a dance club, Scott, you dance here, you ask people to dance... see where I'm going with this?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"But? But what? No buts."  
"Allana, we need your help." Some one called.  
"I'll be right there, Cameron." She called back, "If I don't' see you on that dance floor with her in the next 15 minutes, I'm escorting you home myself." She left him then.  
He looked at the door, then where Allana had disappeared to, then finally on Pietro and Rogue. He didn't exactly what he was doing, but he knew he had to do it quick.  
"What's going on, Scott?" Jasper asked coming up.  
"Tell you later." He said and headed in the direction of the dance floor, still wondering what he was doing there, and whether or not he was crazy.  
  
*****************  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long to get out and that this is SOOOOOOO short.... HEHE.... Anyway....So... see ya later... 


	4. Tension Rising

He was on a one-way bus trip to Melt Down Central. His mind was telling him one thing. Go home! Either go home and give up or just fully go crazy because, you are driving me up the wall. His body however was still moving in the direction of where Rogue and Pietro were dancing. Don't do it, his mind screamed. He had to. If he just gave up, what would that prove to Rogue, Pietro, and even Allana? It would prove he was a smart coward. Which was worse though? Being considered a coward or going nuts? Neither were appealing options. And of course while his mind was all for him being a coward. His pride wouldn't let him.  
"Scott?" He didn't realize he was already standing in front of the now separated Pietro and Rogue. Oh, Scott was positive that he really was on the verge of melting down.  
"Hey Rogue." He muttered.  
"What are ya doin' here?" She asked looking slightly confused. Scott suddenly became very aware of the death glare Pietro was shooting him. He wasn't about to let the stupid kid get to him even if this stupid kid just happened to have the upper hand. Wait a second, how had Pietro gotten back into Rogue's good graces?   
"I wanted to talk to you." He answered he guessed truthfully since he still wasn't really sure why he was there at all.  
"Alright." She shrugged. She turned to Pietro and whispered a "See ya." Scott then started off the dance floor with Rogue closely behind. Scott could almost feel the daggers coming out of Pietro's eyes. "Can we dance while we talk?" She asked him shyly.  
He grinned, "Sure." So the two started dancing, the music was definitely not his style but he managed the best he could.   
"So what did ya want to talk about?" She asked.  
"Oh, I..." Why did he want to talk to her again? He had faced the Brotherhood, tangled with Allana and lived through Logan's training. Of all the times to forget what he was doing this was not one he would have guessed. It was just nice to be there with her, "I can't recall."   
She smiled, "Ya can't can ya? Well, Ah have a way to remedy that."   
"Oh you do, do you?" He grinned.  
"Sure. But if it's somethin' ya can't remember, and ya're Mr. Perfect. Perhaps it wasn't that important after all." She whispered close to his ear.  
"Guess not." It was important you moron. THINK!  
  
Meanwhile. They had just entered the room marked Employees Only. Cameron had said that it was important. She wanted to keep tabs on Scott, Pietro, and Rogue... but when Cameron said it was important it usually was.  
"What do we have?" She asked.  
"It might be what you're looking for." Cameron was taller than her by like half a foot with curly white hair and red eyes.   
"You mean..."  
"Yes."  
"But, not even Hank or the Prof can find anything. How did you? Wait, on second thought, Cameron, don't tell me."   
"That's probably wise."  
"Usually is. Do you know what this means?"  
"Of course I do, Allana. You only talk about it nonstop." Cameron laughed. Allana punched his arm.  
  
Back on the dance floor. "Why are ya really here, Scott?"  
"I wasn't spying I swear."   
"I wasn't talkin' about that, though Ah'm glad to hear it."  
"Then what are you talking about?" She shrugged in response.  
Suddenly Scott was shoved and he hit the floor hard. He rolled over to see Pietro standing over him with his fists clenched. What was his problem? The music screeched to a stop. Scott wanted nothing more than to jump up and hit him. He stopped himself before he did and shifted his gaze in time to see Rogue run off the dance floor and toward the entrance. He jumped up ready to either go after Rogue or fight Pietro. Whichever came first.  
"You going to stand there all day, Summers, are you actually going to fight?"  
As predicted, just as Scott started to advance Pietro, Allana came out of nowhere and stopped him.  
"Do you want to get kicked out? Cause, if you do, by all means go ahead. But if you do, the consequences from what not only what I'm going to do you but the Logan and the Prof are going to be very bad."  
Scott nodded. The girl made sense. He returned his gaze to Pietro, "This isn't over, Maximoff."  
"You know, for once you're right, Summers. This is just the beginning."  
  
***************  
This was a very weird chapter. I dedicate this chapter to Father Time who gave me the idea for Cameron. I'm not going to tell you anything. Hehe... Later! 


	5. Phone Call

All things considered, he was insane. Not just out of control like his sister no, just blatantly crazy. It almost made sense in a way. It seemed his entire family was out of their minds. Of course it wasn't his twin's, mother's, or his. It could probably be traced to Magneto, his father. God, he hated the man with a passion. The guy had left them shortly after the Asteroid M incident to fend for themselves, only showing up when he needed them. That's real fatherly love for ya, he though bitterly. He had faced many hardships in his young life, which was why he now felt sanity slipping. He needed something to distract him. Not just from his obvious thoughts of going nuts, but also from the situation with Rogue and of course what he had started with Scott. He was glad that Allana had stopped it when she did. He didn't know if he could have controlled himself. Sometimes he wondered if he was just as bad as Magneto when it came to control issues. Now he was positive that it was time for a distraction. But what? Running all over town didn't seem appealing. T.V. was in all actuality busted. He had told Scott the truth there. There was nothing to eat whether it be their total lack of money or Fred's appetite he didn't know, he wasn't hungry anyway. He could always play a few rounds of "Make Dante Talk" which was always fun. But is just didn't feel right.  
"Pietro." He looked up to find the fish-boy in question standing in the doorway of their shared bedroom.   
"What?" Any kind of distraction was welcome at the minute.  
"You have a phone call." The gothic boy replied.  
Phone? Who ever called him? He looked at his watch. It read 11:03. Who called at 11 at night? "Who?"  
"Allana." Dante answered almost bitterly.  
"Allana?" Huh? Why would she call? Wasn't she still on duty at The Bat Cave?  
"Yeah, you know about 5'5", slightly tan skin, short spiky purple hair, green eyes, kind of gothy... ringing any bells here?"  
Oh, you mean the Allana that you're hopelessly in love with? He wanted to ask, but held back, he could always antagonize Dante later. "Thanks." Pietro muttered and willed himself to rise from his bed and walk into the hallway. He wasn't quite sure when he actually reached the phone, "Hello?" He asked slowly.  
"Maximoff? Bout time you slow-poke!" Allana laughed.  
"Allana, are you aware that it's 11 o'clock at night? Aren't you still at work?" Not that he was overly concerned with either, but with the things he had been concerning himself with lately, it was a nice relief.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to Scott."  
"That's not funny."  
"I know, that's why I don't like hearing you act like him. You do realize that you could have gotten kicked out tonight, right?"  
No I didn't Allana, I'm stupid, he thought. "Yes, I don't know what came over me."  
Allana sighed, "Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't happen again."  
"Me too."  
"But that's not the only reason I called." She started.  
"What's the other?" He practically demanded impatiently.   
"How would you like to actually kiss Rogue and not go into a coma-like state which by the way I've had the luxery of feeling."   
She said it so fast that Pietro barely caught it, "What?"  
"You heard me! I can't say for sure just yet, but I may have found something." He gripped the phone and silently prayed that this wasn't a joke or even worse, a dream.  
"Look, it's a secret until I run a few tests."  
"I have no worries about me, you live with two mind readers, it won't stay secret for long."  
"I have my ways." With that the line was dead.  
  
******************  
All right to explain my total lack of updates is that my dad is back from Afghanistan and has stolen MY computer back. I live with my mom for this year and only get the computer on weekends... sooooo yeah... any way about the chapter... Just to warn you all this is MAJOR foreshadowing if haven't been able to tell... That's all I'm going to tell you for now... so yeah... later! 


	6. A Visit

Touch. He might be able to actually touch Rogue. Don't get your hopes up, Allana didn't say for sure; hush, let him have his fantasies. Just then the doorbell rang. He zipped downstairs to answer it; everyone had either gone to bed or were too busy to bother with the door. He opened it to find none other than Allana. "Allana? What the heck are you doing here? We just got off the phone."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Maximoff, but I've got a bone to pick with you." Allana narrowed her eyes.  
Pietro Maximoff rarely ever felt fear, but now he was feeling it in a strong way. Something was wrong. He stepped outside and pulled the door close behind him. He didn't notice the twitch of the curtain indicating someone was watching. "What's going on?" Pietro asked.  
"Don't act all innocent like you don't know why I'm here." Allana hissed. Something was definitely wrong.  
"But, Allana..."  
"Don't! I know about you."  
Pietro's eyes widened in confusion and then fear. She couldn't be talking about his father could she?  
"I know who your father is." She said it. She knew. Nobody knew, except who was supposed to. Not even the other members of his team knew.  
"How?" He barely managed.  
"It's so easy to get records from the Internet. Probably should be illegal. Besides, I'm not stupid."  
"I never called you stupid."   
"You didn't have to! By not telling me, you basically called me stupid. I mean... Pietro, I thought we were friends." She looked so sad, what had he done? He reached out to touch her, but she shook him off. He let his hand drop, "We are friends."  
"I just wonder what your father is going to do when he finds out you want to be with the traitor."   
Pietro's head and heart started pounding. This wasn't happening. Allana shrugged than started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Pietro called.  
Allana stopped and faced Pietro again. "Your father's made your mother go crazy, locked your twin up, tried to kill us on numerous of occasions, not to mention abandoned you, his own son. I don't want to be around when he decides to come back and finds you with the enemy." Allana frowned.  
Pietro's temper flared, "You don't know anything! My father just wants the best for mutant kind. So just go back to your pansy mansion with your beloved professor and see which one of us lives longer."  
"You're on the wrong side, Maximoff. I just hope you realize that before it's too late."  
"At least I'm not a poser."  
"What did you call me?" Something unrecognizable yet familiar flashed through Allana's eyes.  
"Yeah, that's right. A poser. You wear the uniform, but you are no better than me."  
Allana laughed, a very familiar laugh, "Oh, but I am, Maximoff." She then shook her head and walked off into the night.   
Pietro stared after her, his anger the first thing on his mind. He went inside and slammed the door. Dante was waiting by the window where he had been watching.  
"How dare she!" Pietro growled at Dante.  
"Pietro, I know you don't want to hear this..." Dante started.  
"What?" Pietro barked.  
"I don't think that was Allana." Dante answered quietly.  
"What do you mean that wasn't Allana? I have eyes and I know you're not blind. Well, you are a wuss when it comes to your little girlfriend."   
Dante sighed unfazed by Pietro's behavior. "It wasn't her, Allana's not like that. I think you know that."   
A part Pietro did. The logical side, the friend, but his fury all but eclipsed his reasoning. "If that wasn't Allana, who was it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Exactly, you just aren't willing to admit your precious Twister has faults!"  
"Pietro, don't say something you're going to regret."  
"Like what?" Pietro snapped, "That you're an ass for falling in love with the high and mighty X-Witch Allana?" Pietro then ran upstairs and locked the door behind him.  
"Like that." Dante mumbled after he left and went to find some extra pillows. Dante figured that Pietro wasn't going to let him back into their room.  
How dare Dante tell him he didn't know what he was talking about? He'd pay! So would Allana. She wasn't the only one who knew stuff about unwanted pasts!  
Elsewhere, a block away from the Brotherhood House, Allana stood under a streetlight and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was. Allana then became Mystique. She chuckled evilly to herself. "Phase one complete." Then she shifted to a bird and flew away.  
  
***********************  
Now how many of you all ACTUALLY thought I was dead or gone??? Well guess what... I'M BACK!!!!! And with a vengeance y'all!!! Now onto the story... You all didn't really think that was Allana did you??? Shame shame... you haven't been paying attention very well... Now this is the first of 3 chapters I'll be uploading tonight... see more soon. Later!  
J. C. Thomas 


	7. Arguement

Sundays for me are usually the worst day of the week, Family Day, not my thing. Which is why immediately after Logan finished his "Workout Session" (basically he just wants to find my breaking point which he has yet to find by the way) I ducked out ignoring Scott's complaints and stole his car... It wouldn't happen if the Prof would just give me one of my own I say. (Mostly I wasn't in the mood to play "tell our feelings" with the Prof) I was on my way to talk to Pietro. Cameron had given me the okay to give him a little bit more info due to the recent developments. If all went well, Rogue would be touching, temporarily at least, in no time. When I reached to Brotherhood House I found Dante sitting alone on the porch.   
"What's up?" I asked.  
"If you're here to see Pietro, I wouldn't suggest it."  
"Why?"  
"You don't know?"  
"Should I?" Now I was confused.  
"That's what I thought. He's pissed, but you can try anyway?"  
I nodded and walked past him and into the house. Pietro was lounging on the couch. "What's up?"  
He looked up at me, scowled, was up, and in my face before I could blink. "What the hell do you want?"  
"What's your problem?"  
"I thought you were better than me, remember? You're all high and up on yourself."  
"Pietro, I have NO idea what you're talking about." Better than him? What was he going on about?  
"Don't play dumb. You're no better than me. Want to know why?"  
"I never said I was better than you." He ignored me.  
"Your father abandoned you too, your mother died when you were born, and you grew up in orphanages."  
"How do you know that?" My throat closed in. This information I knew, but it was the way he said it that hurt me. How could he know such things?  
"You're right about records online, it should be illegal."  
My rage began to take over, "You have about 30 seconds to get out of my face and tell me what's really wrong, before there's a Tornado Warning in Bayville!" I warned, proving my point by showing him a tiny cyclone in my hand. They don't call me Twister for nothing ya know.  
"You came here last night." He said taking a step back.  
"No, I didn't." I looked at him confused. Something was up. I looked around the messy living room. Where was everybody? Usually the place was crawling with people.  
"You are a poser, Allana. I don't even think you have a right to say you're on the same level as Jean and Scott with your background. I thought you were better than that. Guess I was wrong."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are treading on thin ice, my friend."  
"I'm not your friend, I don't want to be friends with the likes of you."  
"With the likes of me? Pietro what did I do?"  
"Yeah, why don't you leave? There's enough pollution in this house without you helping the problem."  
"What ever, Maximoff, give me a call when you start to make sense, okay?" I was pissed. I banged the door closed and found Dante still there.  
"Told you." He mumbled.  
"Shut up!" I stormed off to Scott's car. I wanted the world to die currently.  
"Allana wait." I ignored him and sped off with out a second thought. Pietro Maximoff. He was my friend. What was going on with him? Whatever, right now I needed to cool off... When I reached to mansion Kurt and Scott were waiting in the garage for me.  
"Where have you been?" Kurt asked.  
"Why'd you take my car?" Was Scott's greeting.  
"Hi to you too, now move!" I scowled.  
"No, what's the matter?" Scott frowned. Oh, his concern really touch me... NOT.  
"Back off, Summers!"  
"But, Allana..." Kurt started.  
"Leave me alone, Elf!" I snarled pushing past them. I stormed through mansion ignoring everybody and went to my room to change. I had excess energy I needed to burn off... Maybe a good LONG session would help.  
"What's up, Twist?" Jasper asked coming in half way through my tear up of the drawers looking for some sweats.  
"Go away, Jas." I growled.'  
"Hey, that's my drawer! Stop!"   
"Sorry." I moved away and opened the closet.  
"No you don't." Japer pulled me back and slammed to closet closed. I looked around our room to find a large portion of our clothing flung on our furniture and floor. We weren't neat freaks, but we maintained a healthy level of clean, and this wasn't it.  
"Oh boy," I sighed slumping to the floor.  
"Dizzy." Jasper sat beside me.  
A flash of smoke and the smell of brimstone signaled that Kurt had popped in uninvited and unwelcome.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, "You were kind of harsh back there."  
"You were being mean to the Smurf?" Jasper gasped.  
"Sorry Kurt, I'm just not in a good mood." I rubbed my forehead, I felt a head ache coming on. Just then half the mansion took it upon themselves to make sure I was okay, everybody talking at once. I rested my head on my knees. Sundays are my worst days. Family Day. Not my thing.  
  
********************  
Poor Allana... I can actually sympathize, I myself live with 4 brothers and sisters, not to mention a gazillion parents... anyway... lalala... now... lets see... interesting huh? Well... later! 


	8. Promise

Something was wrong today. All she knew that it had to do with Allana. That was about all she had gathered in the hustle and bustle this morning. She was sitting alone in her bedroom. Her thoughts wondered to that of Pietro. Had he lost his mind? What was going through his head when he decided to attack Scott like that? It was insane.  
"Hey Rogueness? You in there?" Allana asked from the other side of the door.  
"Come in." Rogue smiled.   
Allana came in, shut the door and locked it behind her. "Rogue, I can't stay long, the Prof is in Cerebro for only a few minutes."  
"What's going on?" Rogue was confused.  
"Remember what we were talking about on Friday, before your date?"  
"About my 'gift'?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about it?"  
"Well, I've been working with this guy that may have found something. He just needs you to run a few tests with him so he can complete it."  
"What? But you said..."  
"I know what I said, but this guy's for real, Rogue. Would I lie?"  
"Um..."  
"Okay, you're right, but not about this."  
"What does the Professor say about this?"  
"He doesn't."  
"But..."  
"Keep it to yourself, please. Until I'm sure."  
"Okay."  
"Promise me."  
"Ah Promise."  
"Good, I'm gone." With that Allana unlocked the door and left. Rogue was alone with her thoughts once more. She wanted to tell somebody, no, she had promised. She needed to call Risty about what had been going on lately anyway. Rogue just hoped she was home. She got the answering machine.  
"Hey, I'm not it, leave me a message." Said Risty's British voice.   
"Hey, Rist. It's me. We gotta talk... Hope you're in school tomorrow." Rogue drawled.  
Mystique rolled her eyes; Rogue needed her for whatever reason. She would have to play Risty for a few days or people would start getting suspicious. Especially since she still had more work to do. Why did she ever want to do this?  
Rogue hung up the phone disappointed. She missed talking to Risty. She then got called to dinner shortly after. Allana was mysteriously absent. Nobody seemed to know where she was, not ever Jasper or the Professor.  
"Allana must have her reasons for missing dinner, Rogue. Why are you so concerned?" The Professor asked.  
"Ah just wanted to make sure she was okay." Rogue lied hoping it would fool the Professor. It did, and it launched a conversation of theories behind Allana's weird behavior lately. The leading cause was a secret love affair with one of the Brotherhood members. That got Rogue to thinking about Pietro again. She sighed; she guessed she had to talk to him sometime. Maybe tomorrow.  
  
*************  
There... I promised 3 chapters... here's 3 chapters... any ways... So yeah... You'll learn more of Mystique's evil plot and Allana's sneakiness in later chapters... later! 


	9. Return

Another Monday, another school day, another day to pretend that she didn't care. For the past two years she had isolated herself from everybody and everything. This was getting really old really fast. What if Allana was actually able to help? She wouldn't have to hide, wouldn't have to pretend anymore. No, she would not get her hopes up, she would not. It was getting harder and harder not to think about it. What would Scott say? Or Pietro? She just hoped that the Professor wasn't listening into her mind right now; it was a hustle and bustle of activity. Think about it after you get to school, her mind demanded. That reminded her, she still needed to talk to Risty. It was breakfast, and Allana was nowhere to be found.   
"Are you alright?" Mr. McCoy asked.  
"Yes." Rogue lied. She was doing that a lot lately. "Does anybody know where Allana is?"  
"No, but where ever she is, she went on foot." Logan answered.  
"Professor, I don't find it fair that Allana is allowed to go off whenever she wants." Jean practically whined.  
Stuff it, Rogue thought to herself.   
"That's a very valid point, Jean, but I believe we should wait to see exactly what she is up to." The Professor settled the complaint with grace without really solving anything as usual. Hurry up, she thought to herself.   
"Well, I'm not too worried about her. The Little Twister can handle herself I say." Logan muttered.  
"Ah'm done." She blurted. She really wanted to go see if Risty was going to be there today.  
Scott looked at her and nodded. "I'm done too. Anybody else done, cause I'm going." Everyone who didn't own a car or skateboard hurried up to finish with breakfast. The car ride was noisy as always but lacked the familiar teasing of Allana. Ah, her locker. But nobody was around, not Pietro, not Allana, and definitely not Risty. Where were they? Just then Risty came up.   
"Hey, Rogue, how was you're weekend?"  
"Ah lived didn't Ah?" Just barely, she added to herself.  
"So what's been going on since I've been gone?"  
"Well, Scott noticed me."  
"No way."  
"Yes way, and Pietro and I went on a date on Friday."  
"Maximoff? As in Ego-maniac speed demon?"  
"Yeah, and they're like fighting for me... Ah think."  
"What do you mean you think?"  
"Ah don't know."  
"This is HUGE. Two guys battling it out to the death for you."  
Rogue laughed, "Yeah."  
"Uh oh."  
"What?"  
"There's one of the lover boys now, with that girl Allana. And they're not having a very loving conversation."  
Rogue turned to where Risty was pointing to see that Scott and Allana were indeed fighting. Not unusual, but still, what was going on? She started to walk over there, but Risty held her back.   
"No, we can hear over here."  
Down the hall...  
"Where were you last night?"  
"Oh, I didn't know you cared, Boy Scout."  
"I don't, not about someone who has so little respect for authority."  
"Are you talking about respect for the Professor or respect for you?"  
"Can't you work with the system, Allana? People are worried about you."  
"People like who, Scott? You? I doubt it, you're just worried that I can't help you with Rogue if I'm gone all the time."  
"That's not true."  
"Oh, it so is, you wouldn't give a rats ass if I just fell off the face of the earth as long as you had Rogue."  
"You are so impossible to get along with."  
"I know." With that Allana started to walk off. She stopped and turned to face him again. "Oh, by the way, Scott, you suck as an actor, better stick with what you know, Captain America." Then Allana was gone.  
With Rogue and Risty.  
"Wow," Risty whispered, "Do they usually fight like that?"  
Rogue nodded. She wished they didn't, but it was Scott and Allana, they fought about everything.  
  
*********************  
Ha, Risty's there... Anyway... I wrote another one, just cause I was on the roll, see ya Wednesday... that's my last day of school... I plan on posting another chapter then... well later! 


	10. Forbidden Kiss

It was before second period and he was at his locker. He was angry, no he was more than angry, he was livid. Allana was definitely good at pissing him off, always finding some new way to get under his skin. All he had done was worry about her and of course she couldn't accept it. But, he had to wonder, was she right? Was there any truth behind her accusations? Was the only reason he care was because of Rogue? No, that wasn't true. Sure, he appreciated what she was doing for him, and okay, he got upset with her because she liked to start fights, but he did care.  
  
"Hey Boy Scout."  
  
Speak or the devil, Scott thought and turned to face Allana.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Oh, so mean. Can't I say 'hi'?" She replied sweetly.  
  
"What are you up to?" Scott had every right to be cautious, Allana was usually up to something.  
  
"Do I have to be up to something? That's not fair, can't we get along?"  
  
"Since when did you want to get along?"  
  
"You know what your problem is, Scott, you can't enjoy things. Here I am trying to be nice and all you can do is question in."  
  
"Are you sick or something? Don't you have a class to get to?" Something was way the matter with Allana and he didn't want to be around to figure it out.  
  
"Humph, I see how it's going to be." Allana started to walk away.  
  
"Allana, wait." Scott held onto her arm, "Truce?"  
  
Allana nodded, "For now." The bell rang for class, not good. Something is wrong, go! But he wasn't in the mood to listen to the logical part of his mind. "Since we're late, how about we take to the rest of the day off." Allana was saying.  
  
"Last time you and I took off we got into A LOT of trouble and as fun as it was, I'm not cleaning the jet "  
  
A flash of confusion in Allana's eyes set off alarms in Scott's head that he ignored. "So this time we don't get caught."  
  
"And where would we go?"  
  
"Some where we could be alone, The Bat Cave, the beach, my bedroom."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to ask you again, are you sick?" He felt her forehead. That's when he noticed Rogue down the hall over Allana's shoulder. Allana lifted his hand away and pulled him closer, grabbed his face and kissed him. It took Scott a few seconds to realize what he was doing, he pushed Allana away just in time to see Rogue sprinting around a corner. "Rogue, wait!" And he took off after her leaving a very pleased looking purple haired girl by his locker.  
  
Scott chased after Rogue still not fully comprehending the fact that Allana kissed him, then she ducked into a classroom. He considered going after her, but the assistant principal was heading in his direction. So he started back toward his class. He was angry, but more than that, he was confused. What was going on?  
  
******************  
  
I'm back... sorry I couldn't post on wednesday, I'm making it up to you by posting a couple chapters this weekend. Thanks to all my loyal readers, with out you, I wouldn't be here...  
  
J.C. Thomas 


	11. WHAT!?!

It was finally time for lunch, considering his morning, he was not happy to see it come. He would have to see both Allana and Rogue. Not something he was looking forward to by any means. Rogue wasn't talking to anybody, much less him or Allana who had just come up looking for Rogue who had felt it was safe enough to sit with her team that day, usually he would have enjoyed this turn of events, except Rogue, didn't seem to want to be found.  
  
"Hey, Rogueness, I've got something I need you to do for me after school, so don't go home with Scott." Allana grinned sitting beside Rogue, ignoring him as if nothing had happened between them this morning. Scott braced himself for anything.  
  
"Wouldn't plan on it." Rogue whispered.  
  
"Why?" Allana asked confused.  
  
"Don't." Rogue snapped with tears in her eyes and got up to sit with Risty. Scott closed his eyes, Sorry Rogue. He could understand how she felt, if his friend had acted the way Allana had with the girl he liked, he would be the same way.  
  
"That was weird. What's with her?" Allana shook her head even more confused.  
  
"You don't know?" He asked dumbfounded wondering how she could not know what was going on with Rogue.  
  
"Here we go again, what happened now?" Allana rolled her eyes.  
  
"She saw you kiss me." Scott whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Allana screeched alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, she saw." Scott nodded solemnly.  
  
"No not 'what' as in 'I can't believe she saw' 'what' as in 'What the hell are you talking about?'" Allana snapped.  
  
"You have a short memory, Allana." Scott shook his head, he thought that she'd at least be able to remember how she ruined his chances with Rogue for good.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Jasper asked sitting beside Allana where Rogue had just vacated.  
  
"Allana kissed me and Rogue saw." Scott explained.  
  
"Why would she kiss you?" Jasper asked skeptical.  
  
"Good point, no offense, Scott, but ain't no way." Allana nodded.  
  
"I don't know why." Scott sputtered.  
  
"Second, when?" Jasper asked.  
  
"During second period." Scott drank his milk. Didn't Allana and Jasper have that class together; wouldn't she have noticed Allana was late?  
  
"I was in class." "She was in class." Allana and Jasper answered together.  
  
"We were late." Scott answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"No I wasn't. Okay, I know I have a track record for tardiness, but for the first time EVER… I was on time for second." Allana sneered.  
  
"Look, I know what I saw." Scott turned away.  
  
"What's going on?" Evan asked sitting down with Kurt and Tobias with him.  
  
"I 'supposedly' kissed Captain America here, Rogue saw, and I was late for second." Allana scowled.  
  
"And you were acting really bizarre." Scott put in.  
  
"And I was acting bizarre." Allana shook her head.  
  
"You were there though." Kurt answered confused.  
  
"In fact you were on time, for once." Evan laughed.  
  
"I'm telling you, I know what I saw." Scott frowned getting annoyed.  
  
"And I'm telling you… It wasn't me… Think about it, Scott, why in the hell would I kiss you, when everybody and their Mamma 1, knows I'm trying to hook you up with Rogue, 2, hates your guts, and 3, I like someone else." Allana shouted, and the table fell silent.  
  
At Risty and Rogue's table  
  
"What's going on over there?" Risty asked Rogue referring to the X-Men table argument.  
  
"Allana kissed Scott… Ah was unlucky enough to be going to the bathroom and caught them." Rogue murmured not looking over there.  
  
"Your Scott?" Rogue nodded. "Isn't Allana trying to hook up you and Scott? Shows what kind of friend she is."  
  
Rogue nodded than frowned, "How do you know Allana is trying to put me and Scott together."  
  
Risty shrugged and said nothing further.  
  
*******************  
  
Ah… finally I'm back! Guess what guys, J.C. Thomas is staying at her dad's girlfriends house and I finally got the chance to use her piece of crap comp… now… enough about the crazy life of me and onto the story… If anyone thought Allana actually KISSED Scott I am so disappointed in you… pay attention… Now that we have that cleared up… More to come….  
  
Teasers  
  
More about Cameron  
  
More Mystique3 causing trouble  
  
More Confusion  
  
Traps is far from over and I am far from dead so stay tuned!!!! 


	12. Friends?

Gym. What a poor excuse for physical activity. You didn't do anything remotely challenging in there. He'd already beaten almost everybody at ping pong except for those who cheated like his now ex-friend Allana. Now that Rogue was mad at him, and he was mad at most of his friends he had nothing to do. Except maybe make fun of the x-geeks with Lance. Nope, Lance was with the Kitten. Todd? Uh uh, he was actually 'participating'. Tabby? Nah, too annoying even for boredom; besides, she was too busy with Blue boy to be bothered. Fred? What was with everybody lately, you'd think they could at least give him something to do. Ah, Dante. He never did anything, literally. Wait, wasn't he mad at Dante as well? Damn, this whole not talking to people thing wasn't really fun. There was always Allana. She wasn't looking too happy either. She had tried talking to him in Art; he of course had blown her off… Jeez he really was turning into his father. Maybe, this time, he wouldn't be Daddy's Puppet. He'd try being friends again with Allana. Even if she had said some pretty nasty things. Besides, it had to be more entertaining than this. She was lying in a corner in her gym clothes tossing a baseball up and down. He sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, Allana." He mumbled.  
  
"Something you want, Maximoff?" She asked not even looking at him.  
  
"I'm bored." Pietro sighed, gym was making him crazy.  
  
"Obviously." Allana said in true Allana fashion, sat up and looked up at him.  
  
"I can't take it anymore."  
  
"That bored, huh?"  
  
Pietro nodded, "I wanna be friends again."  
  
"Me too, I need your help."  
  
"With?"  
  
"I have an evil twin going around."  
  
"Evil twin?" He asked skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, not only my 'visit' to your house, which I didn't take, but, Rogue and Scott say they saw me kiss Scott during second."  
  
"You kiss Scott? That'll be the day hell freezes over." Also about the day my father decides to be an actual dad, Pieto thought.  
  
"Exactly my thoughts, believe me now?"  
  
Pietro thought about it, he almost did, but it just wasn't logical. But then again, anything was possible, they were mutants. "Okay."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Always." They did a spur of the moment handshake sealing their friendship. "So you don't think you're better than me."  
  
"Dude, the day I think you and I are anything but equals is the day… I touch Rogue until I die." The bell rang shortly after. "Later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Pietro felt better. One friend back and gym conquered. Now all he had to figure out was how he was going to get Rogue back… again. In the middle of his thoughts of Rogue Dante popped up out of no where, he hung out with Allana too much, he was starting to pick up her habits. "What do want, Fish Boy." Just because he and Allana had made peace, didn't mean that Pietro was willing to do so with Dante, not yet at least.  
  
"Are you and Allana cool?" Dante said in that low voice of his.  
  
"Why does that concern you? I mean just because you like her and all doesn't mean it's your business." Oh it was fun to antagonize him.  
  
Dante appeared unfazed. "Just tell me, Maximoff; let's not make this a big project, okay?"  
  
"We're fine… have you grown the balls to tell her how you feel yet?"  
  
"Have you grown the balls to tell Rogue how you feel yet?" Dante countered still unfazed. They entered their Geometry class just as the bell rang.  
  
"No, but she knows how I feel, I've only made an ass of myself too many times for her not to."  
  
Dante nodded in understanding, "Know how you feel."  
  
"Guess we'll figure it out as we go, huh?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
*****************  
  
Another chapter for your reading enjoyment, aren't we all happy when J.C. is on a writer high? Allana and Pietro are cool once again and Dante and Pietro are getting there… Aren't we all glad people are getting along? Now how long do you think that's going to last? Hehe… Later.  
  
J.C. Thomas. 


	13. What did I do now?

Never in my life have I ever regretted taking Drama. Not since today. Both Rogue and Scott are in my class and of course they both hate me. Giving me death glares or just generally not talking to me. Even worse is that I sit beside Rogue and cross ways from Scott. This wouldn't be such a big deal, if I had actually done something. I was just glad Pietro and I were back to being friends... but how long would that last with HER running around. Yes, I knew she was back. I knew she was causing a lot of trouble being me, but what I didn't know or understand was 'why me?'. What had I ever done to Mystique? The only other person who actually KNEW she was back was Dante. And that's only because he has this weird 'I can't stand her' thing and just KNOWS. I'm wondering now, how I'm supposed to help Rogue if Rogue isn't talking to me.  
  
I was sitting in the Common's Area laying on Kurt and Evan's laps watching afternoon cartoons when Scott came in, saw me and went back out. Oh no, he DIDN'T just walk away from me. I've saved his sorry ass more times than I care to count! I hopped up ready to go after him, then remembered I was overdue for an appointment with Cameron. This one was SUPPOSED to be with Rogue. But NOOOO... Mystique had to fuck it up.  
  
"Later all." I waved to my buds and they barely acknowledged me leaving. I headed upstairs to find Tobias and borrow his car, because I wasn't in the mood to bother with Scott's with him hating me and all. I found Tobias is my room with Jasper making out on her bed. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to quit. Neither did and I was getting impatient. "Ahem."  
  
"Hey Twist." "Dizzy." They said separating only far enough to greet me, which was probably only a millimeter.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Car please." I held out my hand and he threw the keys to me. I'm sixteen going on seventeen with a multi millionaire for a guardian, and I have yet to get my own car, yet I'm the one who goes everywhere... Is there something beyond wrong with the picture, or is it just me? I left for the Bat Cave, there was really no point in me going, since Rogue wasn't coming, but I wasn't in the mood for waiting for the Prof to go to Cerebro. When I arrived, Cameron was disappointed in not seeing our 'patient'.  
  
"What happened? I thought you were all over it, Allana." Cameron did not look amused.  
  
"Something came up, change of plans, sorry." I lied, if Cameron noticed he didn't let on. We ran tests anyway, while explained what he was trying to do. I had gotten there at around 4:20, and didn't leave until 6 which is dinner time. I knew I'd be late as usual so I didn't hurry. I'm almost sorry I didn't, but how was I supposed to know what had happened. I got home and walked in to find everybody anywhere but the dinner table.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked casually.  
  
Kurt looked at me surprised, "You don't remember?" Oh God not this again.  
  
"What did I do this time?" I feared the worst, please don't say it involves me, please don't say it involves me. Kitty and Evan shook there heads, as if they were disappointed in me. Jean just looked away. Tobias and Jasper started to walk over to me, but were stopped by both Hank and Ororo. The other members of the house, just looked at me sadly. I finally took notice that Logan, Scott and Rogue were missing. Oh no. "What happened?" I demanded.  
  
"You got into a fight with Scott and Rogue." Jamie, the youngest, finally piped up. "A bad one." My face fell, that's when I heard the Prof in my head.  
  
'Allana, we need to talk.'  
  
'Yes, sir.' I thought. It was one thing to go over to Pietro's or to school, but it was an entirely different thing for Mystique to come to my house. I left the Common's Area and began walking upstairs to his office. I had been in there countless times before, but never have I been as scared as I am now. I knocked, for the first time on his wooden door. He called for me to come in. I sighed and went in. I don't know what I expected, but what ever it was I didn't find it. The Prof was behind his desk as always with his fingers peaked. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Allana, do you know what happened?" The Prof started.  
  
"Not entirely, sir."  
  
"You got into a very verbal argument with Rogue, when Scott tried to stop you, you started one with him."  
  
"What did I say?" My voice not my own, was shaky.  
  
"Something along the lines of, 'You don't deserve Scott'--"  
  
I cut him off before he went on, "I would never tell Rogue that!"  
  
"But you did."  
  
"If anybody Scott doesn't deserve Rogue. Professor you've got to believe me, it wasn't me!"  
  
"If it wasn't you, where have you been?"  
  
"I- I-..."  
  
*****************  
  
What happened between Mystique/Allana and Scott and Rogue? That you'll have to wait and find out.  
  
J.C. Thomas 


	14. Smirk

He was outside the Professor's office, listening in, he knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to hear Allana's lie, wanted her to get caught, and possibly get thrown out of the institute. She doesn't belong here anyway, she seems better suited for the Brotherhood, he thought. He had let himself grown fond of her, through their antics and fights. Now she had reached the limit and was about to suffer the consequences she had been avoiding since the start. He had put up with her, even became almost friendly with her, but she crossed the line when she attacked Rogue. "I-I..." Allana stuttered, oh, she knew she was in deep. He narrowed his eyes and almost smirked, Allana never stuttered. Hurry up already!  
  
"I can't tell you, Professor." Allana finished lamely. Scott sighed, he grew more annoyed by the second with this.  
  
"Allana, I have given you the benefit of the doubt on more than one occasion, with going off, never minding the rules, and coming back and causing trouble. I need an explanation." The Professor was saying.  
  
"You have not ever given me the benefit of the doubt, you always take his side over mine." By his she must be referring to me, Scott thought.  
  
"That has nothing to do with this, tell me where you've been."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"If that's the way you feel. You're to be grounded until you tell me where you've been."  
  
"Grounded? I can't be grounded, Professor."  
  
"And make sure you check in with Logan when he gets back to test some of the newer level of the Danger Room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are dismissed." Scott darted out of the way of the flying door as Allana flung it open to storm out. It was one thing to have Allana annoyed, it was an entirely different thing to see her mad. She slammed it behind her and punched the wall opposite from the door leaving a rather deep hole.  
  
"Damn it," she spat out. She turned to him realizing he was watching her, "damn it." she repeated.  
  
"Can't say I'm sorry," He crossed his arms.  
  
"You wouldn't be, I hope what ever she said to you at least the truth." She snarled sarcastically.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah, she, as in Mystique, or are you too stupid to have figured that out already?"  
  
"Don't make excuses. I was fine with you going off whenever you wanted, it was cool you picked on me even, in fact I was okay with you stealing my car. But it is unacceptable what you did tonight."  
  
"I'm so glad I have your approval, Pretty Boy. I really don't care if you believe me, I know what I know, and what I know is that Mystique is back."  
  
"What would she gain by being you?"  
  
"Hell if I know, but what do you care, you don't believe me anyway, right?"  
  
"You're right I don't."  
  
"Where's she at?"  
  
"Rogue? In her room." Allana started off in the direction of the girls dorms. "Where are you going? Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is?" He followed her.  
  
"I think I've had this conversation before with her, in fact it was Friday, and as I remember it, you were wrong."  
  
"How was I supposed to know what was going on."  
  
"Don't make assumptions about people. Especially when you don't the facts."  
  
"What are the facts this time, huh? I'm listening."  
  
"I'm doing something for Rogue, that may or may not involve you, that's Rogue's choice, but in the mean time, I do need her talking to me for it to work."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind now, you're no help."  
  
They reached Rogue's door, Allana knocked on it.  
  
"Ah know it's you Allana, go away." She called through the door.  
  
"Rogue, this is important." Rogue opened the door. "Thank you."  
  
"Fuck off." Rogue growled before slamming the door again. Allana turned to Scott.  
  
"Not very productive." He smirked.  
  
She flicked him off before going down the hall to her own room.  
  
**************  
  
Lalala... not a really productive chapter either... we still don't know exactly what happened. So anyway... I've noticed a lack of reviews lately... hmmm... can that be because my loyal readers have stopped coming? Oh well, later!  
  
J.C. Thomas 


	15. "She's trying to cure Rogue!"

He sighed as he watched her stomp off. How typical of her to not give any kind of reason for her actions, not even taking the blame as was the norm. He noticed she had dropped something, a small folded piece of paper that must have fallen out of her pants. He reached down and picked it up. He turned it over and over in his hand, no sort of identifying mark on it. He considered unfolding it. What could it hurt? Allana wouldn't know, and he'd give it to her after he read it. No, the more she stays in trouble the less you have to put up with her. So he walked down the hall and stood just outside Jasper and Allana's room. He could hear Jasper, and Allana talking softly.  
  
"He grounded me, can you believe that, me!" Allana was saying.  
  
"Harsh." Kurt mumbled.  
  
"We know it wasn't you, Dizzy, we know you'd never say those things, at least not about Rogue." Jasper assured. Kurt coughed, "Okay, okay... what was said about Scott, was pretty bad."  
  
"Yeah, but what am I going to do, guys?" Allana sighed.  
  
"What did Cameron have to say?" Jasper asked.  
  
Cameron? Who was that? A flash came over him.  
  
-"Allana, we need your help." Some one called.  
  
"On my way, Cameron."-  
  
That Cameron?  
  
"He was looking forward to seeing Rogue." Allana replied. Huh? What did some guy Allana worked with had to do with Rogue?  
  
"You didn't tell him, did you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't like hiding things, especially from the Professor." Kurt sighed himself. What were they hiding?  
  
"I know, I'm trying my best."  
  
"Well, I saw we better resign for the night, besides I think dinners ready." Jasper said.  
  
"And getting cold." Kurt sniffed. "Ladies?" The two laughed.  
  
"Not me, I've got stuff to do." Allana replied.  
  
"Suit yourself," With the muffled sound of Kurt leaving with Jasper, Scott couldn't hide his curiosity any longer. He unfolded the paper, quietly so Allana wouldn't hear. Just as he finally managed to get it open, Jean came up looking for him. He refolded it and carefully placed it in his pocket. He would just have to wait until after dinner to read it.  
  
Dinner was unusually quiet tonight, nobody wanted to talk about what had happened. Not yet anyway. Finally he was able to escape to his room, he was to antsy to sit through a T.V. show. He sat on his bed and once again, carefully opened the letter. Something dropped out, a small needle, the kind you used for extracting blood. What the? It was in Allana's sloppy handwriting and he half expected it to be some homework assignment.  
  
-Things to do  
  
1. Find out if Rogue is allergic to anything (i doubt it, but wouldn't want her sick)  
  
2. Talk to the Prof about Cameron (not yet)  
  
3. Get Scott's help (argh don't see WHY I need it)  
  
4. Get sample of Rogue's blood (ew)  
  
5. pray that this works (must pray for once)  
  
New list since things got messed up  
  
1. convince Rogue listen again  
  
2. figure out what mystique wants  
  
3. then do all of the above-  
  
He read it over again, this didn't make any sense. Well now he knew what the needle was for, but why? Than it dawned on him, all that sneaking around and lying about where she had been, it all made sense now. "She's trying to cure Rogue." He gasped.  
  
**************  
  
LOL I'm sure there is Phoenix... anyway... this is a bit more evilness more to come soon!!! Later!  
  
J.C. Thomas 


	16. Another Visit

It had been 7 when she called that night. He had sped through his homework, managed to fix the busted TV and even managed to get some food in for them. Now that he and Dante were talking or at least he was talking to Dante, Dante didn't talk much, he was quite bored. He wasn't about to go over to the mansion and deal with Scott again. No way no how. But as usual boredom brought bad thought. He had been thinking about his father lately and that led to thoughts of his mother Rachel*. He was laying on his bed just thinking about it when... RIIIIING. Thank god. Dante looked over at him, his eyes saying 'Aren't you going to get it?' He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Quickie, it's for you." Tabby sang from the hallway. Pietro grinned at Dante and ran to get it.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked Tabby, she shrugged and tossed the hand held at him. He caught it with ease and in his most charming voice, "Hello, Pietro here, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Hey." Ah, it was Allana.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"I'm grounded." She answered simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, can I come over." It wasn't really a question.  
  
"How are you going to get out?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" She scoffed.  
  
"Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to." Pietro smiled.  
  
"Be there soon, out." And the line was dead.  
  
"That was weird." Pietro muttered walking back into his bedroom.  
  
"What was?" Dante asked not looking at him, rather at a sheet of drawing paper that looked a little too familiar.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"I asked first." Was Dante's answer. Pietro grew tired of this game and simply plucked the page out of his hand before he knew any different. "Hey!" Dante protested. Pietro smirked and looked at the page, it was the picture that Allana had drawn of Rogue.  
  
"Hey, this is mine, where'd you find this?" Pietro demanded.  
  
Dante shrugged, "Who was on the phone?"  
  
Pietro grinned despite his growing annoyance, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"You just want to know if it was Allana." Pietro teased.  
  
Dante didn't even blink, this wasn't working anymore. "Was it?"  
  
"Yeah, she's coming over."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Pietro shrugged, "Maybe she's coming to admit her undying love for you." Dante rolled his eyes.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Pietro grinned again and headed downstairs. He got to it right before Lance did. "Quit that." Lance grumbled. Pietro ignored him and flung open the door to reveal Allana holding a backpack.  
  
"Allana?" Lance asked.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"You're not..." Pietro started.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving the X-Men, Maximoff. I need a night off." She grumbled walking over to the couch where Fred and Todd were sitting enjoying the newly fixed TV.  
  
"Whatever you say." Lance shrugged going back to the kitchen. Pietro grabbed her bag before she could set it down.  
  
"Not in the mood, Maximoff." She scowled.  
  
"You're coming upstairs, my friend, you and I are going to talk." He said with his best disarming grin.  
  
"Okay." She sighed defeated following him.  
  
"Out." Pietro told Dante as he reached his room.  
  
"Nope." Dante said from the bed with his eyes closed.  
  
"Out." He said a bit louder.  
  
"My room too." Dante said still not moving.  
  
"Yeah and I have company so move." Allana came up behind Pietro and smiled as the two bickered.  
  
"I'm tired, go somewhere else." Dante rolled over to face his wall.  
  
Pietro let out a sigh and headed for the mysterious sheet that covered part of the wall, "If you don't get up, I'll show your little girlfriend your little friends." Pietro warned. Dante was up and out of bed faster than he could have done himself.  
  
"I'm up." Dante muttered angrily before leaving the room and saying hi to Allana then stomped downstairs.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and let Allana in. "Don't mind him, he's been moody lately."  
  
"Right." Allana sat down on Dante's bed.  
  
"So, why are you grounded."  
  
"My evil twin went to my house and started something with Rogue and Scott and left me for the blame... I couldn't explain why it wasn't me so he grounded me."  
  
"Oh, what happened to your fist." He asked lifting it for examining. It was bruised and swelling slightly.  
  
"Ow, me and the wall got into a fight." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Uh huh, so you really think she's back?"  
  
"With out a doubt."  
  
"I don't get it, why you?"  
  
"I don't know, Pietro. You have about all the info I do."  
  
"So how is the... you know?"  
  
"Rogue was supposed to see my guy today... didn't go as planned as you can see."  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"First we need Rogue actually talking to us." Pietro nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is a pleasant situation."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"No motive, no plan..."  
  
"One suspect though."  
  
"Yes we do have that."  
  
"But is that enough?" Pietro shrugged.  
  
**************  
  
J.C. Thomas is back with even more evilness and thanks to those who reviewed... you guys make my day.... So more to come soon... stay tuned.  
  
Rachel* is the name I gave Pietro's mother... my out take on Pietro's life can be on Never Again, though a slightly inaccurate portrayal of Magneto, I like it anyway... consider it a companion to the Traps series. 


	17. Never Again

Never again was she going to come out. Not for anybody. Not even Pietro... no Scott. She hated Pietro as well. Why did she hate Pietro again? Oh yeah, he decided he was going to start something at the Bat Cave with Scott. Pietro was definitely was a sore loser, but what had he lost. Wasn't this still just a bet with Allana? She didn't know anymore. Maybe if Scott came she'd come out to see him, if he came at all that is. She had heard Scott and Allana's argument as they approached her door and deemed it necessary to give the response she had given. She didn't care if she sounded bitchy, Allana had been a bitch to her all day. First with the whole kissing Scott thing this morning and then trying to act like nothing had happened during lunch. And who could forget what happened this afternoon. Rogue rolled over to face her ceiling as it started to fog out.  
  
Rogue had come downstairs just as Allana was leaving for who knows where and decided she was hungry. She found Scott leaning against the counter in deep thought. She set about ignoring him and got an apple.  
  
"You know you need to talk to us some time." He had said.  
  
"So?" She bit into her apple.  
  
"She's not here anyway, you can talk to me."  
  
"How long have you and her..." She trailed off as to not choke from the tears that threatened to spill if she went on.  
  
"Never, Allana was acting really bizarre this morning, and she kissed me... I pushed her away then saw you running off. I tried going after you."  
  
Rogue wasn't sure if she believed him, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Besides there's someone else I'd rather be kissing with..." Scott trailed off. Rogue blushed. That brought on thoughts of Allana telling her that she may be able to help. She felt betrayed. Scott had moved to face her.  
  
"And who would that be?" She breathed. Scott drew closer till his face was mere inches away from hers. She never heard the answer because the kitchen door flew open and in stomped Allana. Scott backed away from her. Allana's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Allana asked vehemently.  
  
"Why do you care?" Scott challenged.  
  
"Am I talking to you?" Allana turned to Rogue. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Not a thing." Rogue shrugged. Apparently she had said the wrong thing because a dangerous gleam came into Allana's eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" Allana moved to the counter where a mug sat. She began tossing it up and down like a ball. "So nothing's going on?"  
  
Rogue got scared then, what was the matter with her? Where had she seen that look before, she couldn't recall. "Answer me, damn it!" Allana screeched.  
  
"Allana what is your problem?" Scott put a protective arm around Rogue. Again the wrong thing to do.  
  
"That's right, it always has to be my problem, right?"  
  
"Ya're scaring me." Rogue told her shakily.  
  
"Good, maybe then I can get my point across." Allana still tossed the mug up and down. "You know, I've come to discover that you Rogue are a user, you use me to help you with Pietro and Scott and what thanks do I get in return, huh? Nothing! I mean, who says that I don't like Pietro or even Scott? So how do you think it makes me feel to see some ungrateful little shit, such as yourself use me to get to them." Allana no longer sounded like Allana, she didn't know who this person was, but it definitely wasn't her friend.  
  
"Lets try and work this out." Scott began.  
  
"Will you just shut the fuck up for five seconds?" Allana yelled. Just then the sound of many people running sounded as most of the mansion came to see what the commotion was. "I'm through with working stuff out, I ready for some action, how about you, Rogue?" Rogue looked away. "Look at me, Bitch!" Allana thundered and threw the mug at the opposite wall. The mansion's inhabitants broke through just in time to see this.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Some were asking. Rogue shrugged out of Scott's grasp and looked at her former friend. "Ah'm looking, and the only bitch Ah see is you." Rogue barked.  
  
A look of extreme pleasure came and went from Allana's eyes. "Lets go then." Allana moved forward to attack her and suddenly Allana was being held back by Tobias and Evan. Rogue was like wise being held back by Scott and Bobby. Just then Hank and Ororo came in and the commotion ended.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ororo looked around. Allana fought to get out of her captors grasp, Rogue just let herself be contained, she didn't want to fight anyway. "I demand an explanation."  
  
"I don't have one!" Allana yelled breaking lose from Tobias and Evan. She pushed through the other students and left. Only the sound of the slamming door marked where she had gone.  
  
"What happened?" Hank asked concerned. Tears started to stream down Rogue's face as she pulled out their grasps and like wise left the kitchen. She went upstairs and refused to come out for anyone. The professor tried coaxing her out, but she put up a mental block, the one she used if ever this kind of situation occurred. The fog cleared and Rogue was still in her room. She didn't understand what had come over her once friend, but she knew she didn't like it.  
  
**************  
  
Well... we finally know what happened right? Oh boy, not good at all.  
  
Oh yeah... the Rietro I've been promising since forever is finally posted, the first chapter anyway... It's called Challenges and is an AU fic... I hope you enjoy it.  
  
J.C. Thomas 


	18. Runaway Muse

Hey all this is J.C. Thomas back once again. Unfortunetly my beloved muse has runaway and left a note saying that it wouldn't be back until further notice. So if you were expecting some long chapter updates on both Challenges and Traps I'm sorry you won't be getting them for a while. Sorry for the delay and I'll see ya laters. J.C. Thomas 


	19. Interval

Okies y'all. Guess who's back??? Sorry I've been listening to Eminem too much lately. Anyways. J.C. Thomas, me, Is back for a short time giving a preview of what's to come. If my muse goes on holiday again then I going to be giving this story up for good and let one of you all finish it. Mind you this is not a complete chapter only an interval. I'll be back this weekend, hopefully with the next chapter.  
  
All I wanted was a day off, just one measly day off from being an X-Men, a student, everything. Do I get that? No. Want to know why, because people take it upon themselves to follow me. It started before school. I had spent the night at Pietro's because of what happened at the mansion. If you were me, I doubt you would have stayed there after what happened. So it was morning and I told Pietro I wasn't going to school. They weren't going to make me but it was agreed that Todd needed to stick around the house and make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Now don't get me wrong, Pietro's one of my boys, but what was he thinking sticking Todd in the same house as me. Everyone knows that him and me don't exactly get along since what happened with him and Jasper.  
"Well, I'm gone." I said five minutes after the others left.  
"Pietro and Lance said not to let you go anywhere, yo." Todd grumbled from his seat. We were in the kitchen, I was perched on the counter and he was in a seat at the falling apart table. I resisted the urge to toss a tornado at him.  
"When was the last time I actually listened to Pietro and Lance?" I smirked at him.  
He shrugged. "Never." Then he mumbled to himself. "Why do I always get stuck watching the crazy chicks, yo?"   
I rolled my eyes choosing to ignore his comment. "Exactly, besides, you can't stop me anyway." I hopped off the counter and Todd got up and moved to stand in front of the back door.  
"I can't let you go, yo."   
"Okay, Todd, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I formed a small twister in my hand. He groaned and moved away from the door.   
"Pietro ain't gonna like this."  
"If he asks, tell him I hit you." I grinned stealing one of my favorite lines from Independence Day, as I walked out the door. "He never learns." I grumble as I hop over the fence in one fluid motion and set out for the Bat Cave. Now this is where my day starts going from not so bad to can it get any worse. 


	20. Endings pt 1

Traps chapter 19  
  
He may have not trusted her, but he was definetly concerned. She wasn't at the mansion when they awoke, and when he arrived to school, she was no where to be found. He didn't dare believe she had runaway. There was too much for her here, so she wasn't going far. Maybe the Brotherhood's place. Good, that's where she belonged. Now Rogue could get better, now that she didn't have to worry about Allana attacking her. But there was that nagging question... where was she?   
  
Scott spotted Pietro yanking stuff out of Allana's locker and slammed it shut before he could pull out her English book. "Where is she?"  
  
Pietro glared at him. "What do you care?"  
  
Scott balled his fist. "Don't test my patience, Maximoff."  
  
"I'm so scared. She's fine, not that it concerns you. Rogue's at the manor then?"  
  
"It's none of your business."   
  
Pietro ignored him and opened Allana's locker again.  
  
"What do you know about Allana trying to cure Rogue," Scott asked.  
  
"About as much as you do... that's she's trying. I'm about to go take her these." Pietro indicated the books.  
  
"Not with out me, you're not."  
  
"Why? So you can look like the prick you are?"  
  
Scott sighed. "I have a hunch, she's not at your house."  
  
"Late on the uptake then, I never said I was going to the house."  
  
"Then where are we going?"  
  
"We? I'm leaving... without you." Pietro stuffed the books into his backpack and started to walk away.  
  
Scott stopped him. "You're going to the Bat Cave, aren't you?"  
  
****  
  
I'd be damned if I let Mystique gets away with taking over my life. I had a problem with her ruining my friendships and getting in the way of what I knew I had to do. I needed Rogue talking to me and I needed it now.   
  
Cameron and I had a break through. We tested some of my mutant blood and his formula domanted the x-gene he found, but only for a few moments. A few moments. A few moments during which I was normal. A few moments where I didn't have to worry about someone finding out I was more then a punk kid with an attitude problem.   
  
Cameron was working on a more permanent formula but was having trouble, if the x-gene lay dormant for long, it began to react making it more powerful, and that was something Rogue didn't need, it wasn't something any of us could handle. My powers by themselves were difficult enough with out an upgrade.  
  
"Ready?" Cameron held the needle filled with the translucent, red liqued.   
  
****  
  
"The Bat Cave is the other way," Scott pronounced annoyed as they zipped through the neighborhoods in Lance's beat down jeep they had stolen.  
  
"I'm checking Todd first," Pietro explained as they approuched the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make sure Allana didn't hurt him."  
  
"Would she?"  
  
"How much do you know about her, Scott?"  
  
"I don't doubt her violence, but aren't you creeps... guys... her friends?"  
  
"Most of us... she holds a grudge against Todd due to his dating history with Jasper."   
  
"Ah." Scott followed him in.  
  
Todd was grumbling in the kitchen when they found him.   
  
"Pietro, it's not my fault, yo."  
  
Pietro crossed his arms, "I gave you simple instructions, keep her here. How hard is it to follow directions?"  
  
"She's bigger than me, yo."  
  
Scott had to stop himself from laughing. After Pietro had throurghouly interegated the poor kid, they left for the Bat Cave.  
  
****  
  
This was the final test, if my x-gene lay dormant, no matter how short, it would the thing I was looking for. The risk was high. Possible after effects of high pain, surge through of power to counter act, or even... death. All of these I had considered. I'm not a religious person, but I prayed it would work the way it was supposed to as he cleaned the area where he was going to insert it. I prayed for Jasper... my best friend, my half sister, that she would forgive me if something went wrong. I prayed for strength and stability. I prayed to live.   
  
The pain of the needle was nothing to the burning I felt in my veins and I doubled over. The storm inside I'd felt since I was 12 was in turmoil, wanting to escape the terrible red liquid that would house it, trap it, kill it. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and tears pricked out from my eyes. It was never going to end, it hurt so badly. It went black and I fell from the stool.  
  
****  
  
He didn't wait for Pietro to even park the car, something was wrong. He busted through the door and found Allana twitching and groaning, doubled over on a stool as the white haired man called Cameron pulled a needle from her arm.   
  
"Allana, no."   
  
Cameron looked at him, "What are you doing here, get out of here."  
  
That's when he saw her fall, and before he could react, Pietro had flown past him and caught her deftly.   
  
*****  
  
I'm back! Hehe... hope you enjoyed... Only one chapter left in Traps 2. 


	21. Endings pt 2

Traps Chapter 20

Cameron quickly moved his materials from the table for fear that Scott would shove them off in anger. Pietro lay he down and Scott tore off his sweater for a pillow.

"Water," he choked through his anxiety, "Pietro, go get water."

The younger mutant didn't even hesitate dragging Cameron with him for help.

"Allana, wake up, Allana!" Scott smoothed hair away from her sweaty face and checked her pulse and breathing, both were low, but there. Breathing a sigh of relief he slumped over her.

Her eyes fluttered and she squirmed underneath him her fists flying out in a defense that would have normally sent the room into a tornado zone, but nothing happened. He caught her fists before they could wail on him again and was making soothing noises when Pietro and Cameron came in.

She screamed in frustration and finally opened her eyes and found someone hanging on to her, in the confusion she tried to attack again, but again nothing happened. Shaking her head to clear it, her vision came into focus and saw Scott holding her.

"Hey, Scott," she said very slowly and very carefully as if testing her voice and his name. It came out stable enough and her head fell forward as if it were to heavy for her to support.

Movement ceased. Allana shook as if sobbing, and was making loud deep inhaling sounds, finally they figured out she was laughing and rather hysterically at that.

"It worked," she managed in between gulps of air, "It really worked."

"What worked, Allana, what did you do?" Scott demanded still not having let her go.

"The cure," Pietro said holding up the used needle. "She was the guinea pig."

He cursed, "You could have gotten yourself killed, what were you thinking?" He wanted to shake her until some sense came to her. She's scared the crap out of them and more specifically him.

She looked up at him, her green eyes dancing with mirth and exhaustion stretched across her features. "Are you kidding me, this is wonderful. You should be celebrating, physical contact with Rogue and all that."

He hadn't considered this prospect and he wasn't about to now, in fact he hadn't thought of Rogue all morning. There would be no admitting that in front of present company so he only shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you, Allana?" She didn't struggle as he helped her into his sweater that was so big on her smallish frame her hands barely peaked out from the sleeves. "We're taking you to Dr. McCoy." Nodding she gave a cat like yawn and didn't object as he picked her up like a baby.

"What do we do with him," Pietro asked indicating Cameron who hadn't said anything yet.

"Bring him," Scott said authoritatively, Pietro raised an eyebrow at his tone, but didn't object.

"Pietro," gurgled Allana in Scott's arms when they'd gotten into the jeep.

"Yeah," he cranked the car hoping the engine would turn over without any trouble. He didn't know what to think of the sight of Scott not letting go of protective hold on Allana.

"What is behind the curtain in you and Dante's room?"

He chuckled, "Not my story to tell."

"Think he ever will," she asked yawning again and settling against Scott's chest.

Pietro didn't bother to answer for she'd fallen asleep. The rest of the car ride was silent.

At the mansion Scott reluctantly relinquished control of Allana over to Dr. McCoy before going with Pietro in search of Rogue. First they checked her room, then the bathroom, the library, and the kitchen. She wasn't in the Danger Room in the backyard pool. She wasn't anywhere to be found. They came back to lab.

Cameron had been handcuffed and was sitting on a chair next to where Dr. McCoy had Allana.

"Fascinating," Dr. McCoy whistled as he examined a sample of Allana's blood.

"Where's Rogue," Scott asked.

"She left an hour ago with that girl, Risty," Dr. McCoy replied off handily.

The garage slammed open overhead and Scott and Pietro rushed up to find Logan had finally come home. He looked annoyed.

"Mystique," he sniffed as he came into the house, "has been here." Growling low in his throat he turned and faced Pietro. "What are you doing here?"

Scott gave a quick debriefing on their way to the lab. Allana was sitting up now, looking more alert and was toying with Scott's sweater when they entered.

"Logan," she said with relief, "Finally."

He ignored her as he hauled up Cameron to his feet.

While Logan was roaring at Cameron, she turned to Scott and Pietro. "What's wrong, where's Rogue?"

"Rogue's gone," Pietro was pacing back and forth very quickly and mumbling even faster to himself.

"The Bat Cave… we've got to go back… the cure. Mystique…" she breathed trying to calm down, "I think Mystique's luring Rogue back with the cure!"


End file.
